La Propuesta
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Basado en "La propuesta" UA. Hermione Granger es una editora de libros muy exitosa. Cuando está a punto de ser deportada a Irlanda, su país de origen, obliga a Ron Weasley, su asistente, a casarse con ella. Pero antes, deberán pasar una semana en casa de él, donde vivirán una serie de divertidas situaciones. ¿Lograrán vivir sin matarse? ¿O caerán perdidamente enamorados del otro?


Trama: Basado en "La propuesta", con mis propias ideas. UA. Hermione Granger es una editora de libros muy exitosa. Cuando está a punto de ser deportada a Irlanda, su país de origen, obliga a Ron Weasley, su asistente, a casarse con ella. Pero antes, deberán pasar una semana en casa de él, donde vivirán una serie de divertidas situaciones. ¿Lograrán vivir sin matarse? ¿O caerán perdidamente enamorados del otro?

* * *

Primer Capítulo: ¡La bruja se subió a su escoba!

Hermione Granger estiró los brazos, y los bajó hasta los pies. Luego empezó con las flexiones. Después de una serie de veinte, se subió a la bicicleta estática y empezó a mover las piernas con rapidez.

Era una mujer de cabello castaño largo, hasta la cintura, pero siempre lo llevaba recogido en un una cola de caballo. Tenía los ojos castaños, la tez pálida y de una estatura promedio. La señorita Granger era una de las editoras más reconocidas del mundo, y poseía un importante puesto en Flourish&Blotts, una editorial muy prestigiosa. Aunque su trabajo fuera excelente, todos los trabajadores la odiaban, y en especial su asistente, Ronald Weasley.

Ronald, o Ron como le decían todos, era un hombre pelirrojo, alto y de complexión atlética, muy atractivo. Además, era divertido, valiente y leal. Las chicas morían por él y su encanto.

Hermione cogió el manuscrito que le había dado ese mañana, y empezó a leerlo, ajena a que en el mismo momento en el que había pensado en él, Ron había despertado.

Se levantó de un tirón. ¡Era tarde! Maldijo en voz baja antes de cambiarse. Por suerte se había dado una ducha antes de dormirse. Cogió su billetera, y echó a correr escalera abajo. Vivía en una zona modesta de Londres, no muy lejos del centro. Llegó a la estación de metro, esquivando con habilidad al resto de peatones y saltando dentro de su transporte.

Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, se abalanzó sobre ellas y salió corriendo, directo hacia el Starbucks más cercano. Soltó un par de improperios al verlo abarrotado, por lo que se dispuso a hacer la fila, cuando una mujer de cabello rubio sucio y ojos avellana le sonrió y exclamó:

—¡Eh, Ron!

Ron levantó la vista para ver a una de las meseras. Se acercó hacia el mostrador. Ella le sonrió, y le tendió dos cafés.

—Ten. Son tus lattes.

—¡Gracias, Lav! —sonrió animado—. ¡Acabas de salvarme la vida!

Ella rió, y él salió corriendo, con cuidado de no derramarlos. Entró al ascensor, aliviado.

Hermione respondió el móvil tan pronto leyó el nombre.

—¡Hola, Gildorey! ¿Cómo está mi escritor favorito?... Sí, créeme, necesitamos a alguien capaz de decir: "dejen de ver la televisión y lean un libro, el libro de Lockhart". Y Rita es la indicada —habló, entrando al edificio.

Ron saludó a sus compañeros. Una de ellas, Parvati, le susurró al pasar:

—Casi no llegas.

Era una muchacha árabe de cabello negro y largo, muy guapa. Le guiñó un ojo, y chocó contra un repartidor.

—¿Qué…? ¡Maldición!

Se volteó y miró a Finnigan. Se acercó sin dudarlo.

—Dos entradas para el juego de hoy en primera fila por tu camisa.

Seamus tampoco dudó.

Hermione entró a su piso. Dean envió un mensaje a todos diciendo: "¡está aquí!".

Ron se arregló la corbata. Hermione cruzó la puerta de su oficina, vestida con un elegante traje negro y zapatos de tacón.

—Buenos días, jefa. Tienes una conferencia en media hora y una reunión general a las diez. Tu abogado llamó, dice que es importante —forzó una sonrisa.

Hermione no le devolvió el saludo, se sentó en la silla.

—Cancela la conferencia, que el abogado aguarde y manda un comunicado: Lockhart irá con Skeeter —anunció, revisando sus papeles.

—Vaya, felicidades —comentó.

—Si quiero que me alagues, te lo pediré —replicó fríamente.

Ron rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a su trato. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero ella lo llamó.

—¿Quién es Lavander y por qué quiere que la llame?

Trama: Basado en "La propuesta", con mis propias ideas. UA. Hermione Granger es una editora de libros muy exitosa. Cuando está a punto de ser deportada a Irlanda, su país de origen, obliga a Ron Weasley, su asistente, a casarse con ella. Pero antes, deberán pasar una semana en casa de él, donde vivirán una serie de divertidas situaciones. ¿Lograrán vivir sin matarse? ¿O caerán perdidamente enamorados del otro?

Primer Capítulo: ¡La bruja se subió a su escoba!

Hermione Granger estiró los brazos, y los bajó hasta los pies. Luego empezó con las flexiones. Después de una serie de veinte, se subió a la bicicleta estática y empezó a mover las piernas con rapidez.

Era una mujer de cabello castaño largo, hasta la cintura, pero siempre lo llevaba recogido en un una cola de caballo. Tenía los ojos castaños, la tez pálida y de una estatura promedio. La señorita Granger era una de las editoras más reconocidas del mundo, y poseía un importante puesto en Flourish&Blotts, una editorial muy prestigiosa. Aunque su trabajo fuera excelente, todos los trabajadores la odiaban, y en especial su asistente, Ronald Weasley.

Ronald, o Ron como le decían todos, era un hombre pelirrojo, alto y de complexión atlética, muy atractivo. Además, era divertido, valiente y leal. Las chicas morían por él y su encanto.

Hermione cogió el manuscrito que le había dado ese mañana, y empezó a leerlo, ajena a que en el mismo momento en el que había pensado en él, Ron había despertado.

Se levantó de un tirón. ¡Era tarde! Maldijo en voz baja antes de cambiarse. Por suerte se había dado una ducha antes de dormirse. Cogió su billetera, y echó a correr escalera abajo. Vivía en una zona modesta de Londres, no muy lejos del centro. Llegó a la estación de metro, esquivando con habilidad al resto de peatones y saltando dentro de su transporte.

Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, se abalanzó sobre ellas y salió corriendo, directo hacia el Starbucks más cercano. Soltó un par de improperios al verlo abarrotado, por lo que se dispuso a hacer la fila, cuando una mujer de cabello rubio sucio y ojos avellana le sonrió y exclamó:

—¡Eh, Ron!

Ron levantó la vista para ver a una de las meseras. Se acercó hacia el mostrador. Ella le sonrió, y le tendió dos cafés.

—Ten. Son tus lattes.

—¡Gracias, Lav! —sonrió animado—. ¡Acabas de salvarme la vida!

Ella rió, y él salió corriendo, con cuidado de no derramarlos. Entró al ascensor, aliviado.

Hermione respondió el móvil tan pronto leyó el nombre.

—¡Hola, Gildorey! ¿Cómo está mi escritor favorito?... Sí, créeme, necesitamos a alguien capaz de decir: "dejen de ver la televisión y lean un libro, el libro de Lockhart". Y Rita es la indicada —habló, entrando al edificio.

Ron saludó a sus compañeros. Una de ellas, Parvati, le susurró al pasar:

—Casi no llegas.

Era una muchacha árabe de cabello negro y largo, muy guapa. Le guiñó un ojo, y chocó contra un repartidor.

—¿Qué…? ¡Maldición!

Se volteó y miró a Finnigan. Se acercó sin dudarlo.

—Dos entradas para el juego de hoy en primera fila por tu camisa.

Seamus no dudó.

Hermione entró a su piso. Dean envió un mensaje a todos diciendo: "¡está aquí!".

Ron se arregló la corbata. Hermione entró, vestida con un elegante traje negro y zapatos de tacón.

—Buenos días, jefa. Tienes una conferencia en media hora y una reunión general a las diez. Tu abogado llamó, dice que es importante —forzó una sonrisa.

Hermione no le devolvió el saludo, se sentó en la silla.

—Cancela la conferencia, que el abogado aguarde y manda un comunicado: Lockhart irá con Skeeter —anunció, revisando sus papeles.

—Vaya, felicidades —comentó.

—Si quiero que me alagues, te lo pediré —replicó fríamente.

Ron rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a su trato. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero ella lo llamó.

—¿Quién es Lavander y por qué quiere que la llame? —le mostró el número anotado en la parte blanca del envase.

Ron suspiró.

—Derramé tu café. Ese es el mío.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, y bebió un sorbo.

—¿Tomas el mismo que yo?

—Sí, pero no lo hago por si derramo el tuyo, eso sería muy… —caminó hacia el teléfono, que empezó a sonar y contestó—. Oficina de la señorita Granger. ¡Oh, hola Robert! Uh, sí, claro. Ahora vamos.

Colgó y la miró, inquisitivo.

—¿Para qué vamos a su oficina?

Ella no contestó. Ron corrió hacia su cubículo y escribió: ¡la bruja se subió a su escoba!

Retrocedió, y echó a todos una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Terminaste el manuscrito?

—No me impresionó.

—¿Quieres escucharme? —contuvo un resoplido, irritado—. Es un libro increíble, del tipo que publicabas antes.

—No. Y sí creo que ordenas el mismo café que yo por si se te derrama, lo cual es patético.

—¿Impresionada? —no pudo evitar utilizar un tono seductor.

Ella le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—Patético.

Entraron a la oficina.

—¡Oh, pasen! La jefa audaz y su asistente —sonrió Robert.

—Bonito mueble —señaló un aparador de roble—. Robert, te dejaré ir.

Él levantó la mirada, incrédulo. Ron lamentó el próximo espectáculo.

—Te pedí que Lockhart fuera con Skeeter. Lo hará. Lo siento.

—Pero…

—Estás despedido.

Hermione lo miró con fijeza. Su asistente alzó el mentón, enviándole una mirada de advertencia. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—Te daré tres meses para buscar un nuevo trabajo. Puedes decir que renunciaste. Incluso escribiré recomendaciones.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—¿Qué hace? —le susurró a Ron.

—Camina como un león enjaulado —murmuró, mirándolo—. Enloqueció.

Ambos susurraron:

—No lo hagas, Robert, no lo hagas.

—¡Tú, maldita bruja! ¡Te sientes amenazada por mí! —Gritó Robert, saliendo de su despacho—. ¡Lo único que quiere es quedar bien frente al resto! ¡Solo porque no tienes una vida, crees que puedes tratarnos como marionetas! Pues te informo algo: El día en que mueras, no habrá nada ni nadie.

Ron cerró los ojos. Idiota.

—Pon atención: No te despedí por sentirme amenazada. Eres incompetente —dijo con voz controlada Hermione—. Y si dices algo más, Ronald tendrá que golpearte. Y luego saldrás con guardias. Oh, y él lo filmará con su móvil y lo subirá a…

—¿Youtube? —sugirió, cuando lo buscó con la mirada.

—Sí. ¿Es lo que deseas? —Robert apretó los puños—.Eso pensé.

Ambos siguieron su camino.

—Que pongan su mueble en mi sala de conferencias —ordenó—. Te necesitaré el fin de semana para que revises sus manuscritos.

—¿Este fin de semana?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—Planeaba visitar a mi familia —desvió la mirada—. Quería ir a mi casa, yo…

Ella no le dio tiempo de continuar. Suspiró. Genial. Se dirigió a la sala de fotocopias y llamó a su casa.

—¿Aló? —era una voz de mujer. Sonrió. Ginny.

—Soy yo, Ron.

—¡Hola, Ron! —saludó su hermana, alegre—. ¿Cómo vas? ¿Todo listo para el cumpleaños de mamá? Bill vendrá de Francia con Fleur y Victoire, sabes que estuvieron visitando a los padres de Fleur ¿verdad? Charlie dejará de estudiar a sus criaturas en Rumania, Percy traerá a Audrey, al parecer tiene tiempo en su apretada agenda —imitó la voz de su tercer hermanos en las dos últimas palabras—. George dejará Sortilegios Weasley a cargo de Verity y tú…

No contestó. Ginny bufó.

—No vendrás —afirmó.

—Lo siento, en serio —se disculpó—. Debo trabajar el fin de semana, ya sabes.

—¡Deberías renunciar! —Exclamó su hermana—. ¡Ella es realmente…! ¡Ron, por favor, tienes que venir! Mamá se encuentra mal y…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo hacer nada, Ginny.

La aludida suspiró.

—Ron, te lo ruego…Papá estará enfadado.

Hermione entró a la sala, y lo miró unos segundos. Al sentir su perfume de vainilla, se despidió.

—Debo irme. Los quiero.

—¿Te piden que renuncies? —preguntó ella.

—Como todos los días —contestó—. Oswald y Jackson quieren que subas.

—Vale. Ve por mí en diez minutos. Una excusa creíble esta vez.

Ron evitó sonreír, y asintió. Hermione se subió al elevador, que daba directamente con la oficina de los dos socios.

—¿Van a felicitarme? —cuestionó, entrando.

—Hola, Hermione. Sí, ya lo oímos —le sonrió Jackson—. De hecho, es una mala noticia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Vas a ser deportada.

Los observó sorprendida.

—¡Pero…! Vengo de Irlanda.

—Lo sabemos. Pero la renovación de tu visa fue denegada por abandonar el país hace una semana. Debes dejar el país un año —informó Oswald, con pesar.

Hermione se mordió el labio, antes de recuperar su pose indiferente.

—Entiendo. No será muy difícil con Internet y…

—Por desgracia, al ser deportada, no puedes trabajar en una compañía inglesa. Podemos intentar conseguir una visa el próximo año. Estamos desesperados porque te quedes, si hubiese una forma no dudaríamos en llevarla a cabo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ron entró.

—Hermione, tienes una llamada en la línea dos, es una de las secretarias de Rita Skeeter, dice que necesita que…

Una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si se casaba con Ron? El matrimonio era una forma de conseguir una residencia. Movió la cabeza. Él la miró sorprendido. ¿Le pedía que entrara? Confirmó sus sospechas al ver sus ojos.

—Jackson, Oswald, Ron y yo vamos a casarnos —anunció cuando estuvo a su altura.

¡¿Casarse?!


End file.
